Harry Potter y el Diamante de Idril
by Alex Mitharandir
Summary: La fantasia, amor, valor y coraje son las unicas cosas para afrontar tus miedos..Basada en los 6 libros de HP... y que puede ser tomada como el siguiente y ultimo libro de HP


**Harry Potter y el diamante de Idril**

**Capitulo 1**

**Un Cumpleaños de sorpresas y tristezas**

Eran las 5:00 pm en la calle Privet Drive que comúnmente aquellas horas la gente aprovechaba a dar un paseo tranquilo antes del anochecer, pero en los últimos meses ya no era igual, no desde aquella noticia en todo el país y otros, que había un gran peligro debido a un terrorismo (según muggles) y que era muy peligroso el andar a solas por las calles. En toda esa calle solo pocas personas sabían la verdad de todo eso, y que no se trataba como los muggles decían: "terrorismo" sino algo oculto para ellos.; ese era Harry Potter. Hace dos meses que llego de la escuela hacia su celda en aquella casa de sus tíos, después de aquellos tristes y desagradables días; sus tíos estaban insoportables, ya que al ver a Harry meses antes de su llegada de la escuela, no era algo agradable para ellos, a Harry le daba igual, pero para el sopórtalos también era irritante, solo tenia que esperar a sus cumpleaños para poder salirse de ahí ( día en que es mayor de edad y puede abandonar la casa de sus tíos); esa era la razón por la que se la pasaba todo el día encerrado en su cuarto, pensando una y otra vez las razones por las que aquel día en la torre de astronomía, Dumbuldore no hizo nada para evitar su muerte. Las únicas veces que salía de su cuarto era para comer, y aunque también era insoportable estar con los Durleys, aparte no podía distraerse de nada, oyendo a cada rato sobre muerte extrañas y diferentes cosas horrendas que habían aumentado poco a poco en los últimos meses, recordándole todavía mas esos recuerdos tristes.

Ese día se encontraba en su desordenado cuarto acostado, intentando dormir un poco y distraerse de vez en cuando, alimentando a Hedwing o tal vez mandarle una carta a sus amigos, y aunque la última vez que lo hizo, la unica respuesta que obtuvo de parte de Ron fue:

_Harry:_

_Lo siento, mi padre me dijo que no estuviéramos mandándonos_

_cartas, tan seguido, ni ninguna información de interés para_

_Ya-sabes-quien así que solo te digo que estoy y espero verte pronto_

_Ginny te manda besos_

_Bye_

PD. Intentare comunicarme por otro medio

Harry en cierta forma, pensaba que tenía razón el padre de ron, pero el solo escribía para saber como andaba todo; la carta de Hermione era casi igual, así que Harry se sentía atrapado en aquel lugar, sabia que el podía irse en cualquier momento de ahí, tenia el suficiente valor como para irse, pero no faltaría a la promesa de Dumbuldore en no irse hasta su cumpleaños, así que como no encontraba otra cosa para distraerse decidió leer algo. Reviso entre sus cosas y aunque había leído y releído sus libro sobre Quiddich trato de encontrar algo diferente, de entre tanto desorden encontró un libro sobre criatura mágicas titulado "Criaturas fantásticas, Mitos o leyendas", no recordaba en ese momento haberlo comprado, pero recordó que ese libro se lo regalo Hermione el año pasado en su cumpleaños. Lo estuvo ojeando varias veces, encontrando fotos y dibujos de animales que jamás había visto ni oído, extrañas criatura de formas extrañas y divertidas, y al parecer ninguna tenia algo de extraordinario, hasta que llego a una pagina de gran interés:

_Elfos:_

_Seres parecidos a los humanos, de gran estatura, piel clara y blancuzca, caracterizados por ser muy ágiles y delgados de gran belleza y con orejas puntiagudas. Seres de gran potencia mágica, según testigos, pocos han sido los que lo han visto, pero asegurar haberlo visto haciendo una magia desconocida, pero muy poderosa, así como una gran agilidad al correr y el manejo con el arco. También dicen que viven en aquellos profundos bosques protegiéndolos de cualquier daño externo._

_Muchos magos, al igual que muggles han intentado buscarlos, pero la parecer no hay ningún rastro de ellos, pero la comprobación de que ellos existieron o existen aparte de los numerosos testigos, diversos artefactos que no son hecho por mano de alguno mago o muggle y con raros inscritos con un idioma que suponen que es de ellos…_

Harry se quedo pensando mucho, y se concentro en un dibujo donde aparecía una representación de un elfo alto, delgado con unos pantalones ajustados a las piernas, con un cinturón con extrañas inscripciones en ellas; encima de ellos una capa y en la espalda un arco y flechas, tenía un pelo largo y de orejas puntiagudas. Harry pensaba que si realmente existieran tal vez serian de mucha ayuda, ya que mencionaba el libro que eran seres mágicos, y muy poderosos, y quizás más poderosos que ningún otro mago que ella existido, y tal vez esa era la razón por la que no los encontraban, así como Hogwarts estaba oculto, tal vez ellos hacían lo mismo, pensó unos segundos en eso y siguió leyendo:

…_Según personas que han implantado hipótesis, estos seres solo se dejan ver por aquellos que sean de puro corazón y que no tengan el afán de encontrarlos, podría ser una teoría factible, ya que testigos eran personas que aseguraban que solo iban pasando por ahí o personas heridas._

_Estos también son seres de ayuda para el ser humano, ya que ayudan a personas que están perdidas o heridas a encontrar la salida del bosque._

_Otros testigos aseguran que estos son amantes de la música y que si escuchaban con atención los sonidos y susurros del bosque podrían oír el canto y el sonido de la flauta de algún elfo cercano. También dicen que al ser descubiertos su gran agilidad hace que desaparezcan de un 2 por 3, pero hasta el día de hoy no a habido alguna pista de que estos seres existan o existieron o que solo será imaginación de aquellos testigos_

Harry se quedo nuevamente pensativo y se imagino en un bosque y en ella veía dos senderos una era tal vez para encontrar ayuda, la ayuda que haría que destruyera a Voldemort, pero que tal si el ya los encontró, y si su arma secreta será esa, pero si dicen que nadie puede encontrarlo ya que ellos son los que básicamente elegían a las personas que los podían ver. Si realmente eso era verdad y que eran muy poderosos que ninguno otro pues seria la destrucción de muchos.

Trato de no pensar en eso y en eso pensó que era solo un mito, y que no podía ser real, sino Dumbuldore le hubiera hablados alguna vez de ellos, o en la escuela, o que tal vez eran magos ocultándose aparentando ser otros seres.

Trato de dormir ese noche intentando olvidar todo eso, y pensó que aquella lectura no había sido una buena distracción para olvidar todo lo referente a Voldemort.

Pasaron los días, semanas y meses, no recibía ninguna noticia casi de nadie, solo oía y oía malas cosas en las noticias cada día, eh intentando olvidar todo eso, deseaba que llegara el día se su cumpleaños para poderse largar de ahí y terminar con lo que su destino lo había llevado. En las ultimas semanas Harry se había interesado mucho en los elfos, que ya se parecía a Hermione intentando buscar cualquier información sobre ellos y aunque no encontró nada, solo por su mente pasaban hipótesis sobre ellos.

Harry contaba los segundos, minutos y horas para que amaneciera, hace pocas horas el ya había dejado de ser un adolescente de 16 para convertirse en uno de 17 y para su fortuna podía usar magia, así que en esa noche para dormirse, practicaba algunos hechizos de escudo y contra hechizos, pero como empezó a fastidiarse decidió ir acomodando sus cosas en las maletas recogiendo todo lo que podía ver sin intentar hacer tanto ruido, pensando a donde iría ahora, donde se quedaría, pero lo que tenia fijo era ir al Valle de Godric.

Por fin amaneció, eran las 9:00 y Harry se había quedado dormido, cuando despertó, se apresuro a recoger sus cosas, cambiarse y volver a pasar por cada rincón de su habitación por si se le olvidaba algo, cuando supuso tener todo, volver a ver la habitación que estaba completamente vacía, pero en una esquina a lado de la mesa de donde ponía la jaula de Hedwing, vio un pequeño espejo, inmediatamente los reconoció, eran el que le había dado Sirius una vez, para si alguna vez estuvieran lejos pudieran contactarse por medio de este espejo, lo vio detenidamente y no evito dejar caer una lagrima, era doloroso saber la perdida de alguien muy cercano a ti y a tus padres; guardo el espejo en su bolsa de la chamarra, salio del cuarto, cerro despacio la puerta y bajo.

Cuando llego a la puerta, antes de irse dejos sus cosas y fue hacia la cocina, que al entrar todos le pusieron cara y no lo pelaron-

-Bueno- dijo Harry- solo vengo a decirles que ya me voy y que jamás vuelvo, hoy es mi cumpleaños, soy mayor de edad y puedo irme, así que muchas gracias por tratarme todos estos años como si fuera un perro sarnoso, y por despreciarme por ser diferente a ustedes, pero saben, no me importa el trato ni nada de eso, gracias por darme una casa y comida, aunque nunca quisieron dármelo, así que me voy, espero que ahora sean felices y jamás volveré a ser un estorbo para ustedes. Adiós.

Todos se quedaron sin aliento, Tía Petunia había dejado de cortar zanahorias, y se quedo sin movimiento, pero se dio vuelta y agarro un vaso de agua y tomo de el, Dudley tenia la boca abierta y cara de indiferencia al igual que Tío Vernon, Tía Petunia de pronto dejo caer el vaso, y Harry que aun no se había ido de la cocina, antes de irse, reparo el vaso con magia, lo agarro y se lo dio a Tía Petunia que estaba horrorizada al igual que Tío Verno y Dudley, y antes de que Harry saliera de la cocina Tía Petunia dijo:

-Gracias

Todos se quedaron sin habla y como petrificados, más Harry que jamás de parte de ellos le habían dado una gracias; se volteo a ver a Tía Petunia que estaba sonriente y viéndolo con una cara que jamás había puesto y más hacia el, dejo el vaso en la mesa fue hacia el y lo abrazo, Harry se espanto y se quedo inmóvil, y solo oyó decir a Tía Petunia:

Te pareces tanto a tu padre, igualito a el, pero tienes los ojos de mi hermana Lily, nunca… hubiera deseado que se hubiera muerto…-dijo llorando- aunque fuera rara, ni mucho menos tuve la intención de tratarte mal, perdón si te hice daño alguna vez- todos se quedaron de a seis, Harry no podía creerlo, más viendo a su tía llorando por su hermana. Tío Vernon no reaccionaba, al parecer su cerebro tardaba en entender las cosas

-A..a…a.dios… tía Petunia.- dijo Harry sonriéndole y casi sin aliento

-Adiós, Harry.- y al decirle eso a Harry se sorprendió aun mas cuando le ido un beso en la frete a Harry. Después de eso sonrió, se dio media vuelta y salio de la cocina, agarro sus cosas y salio de la casi, aun mas desconcertado que cuando hace uno minutos, nunca hubiera pensado que tía petunia se portara de esa forma con el, pero le agradecía, en el fondo, tal vez era la ultima vez que la veía.

Miro la casa por última vez, y se fue de ese lugar caminando, con una mano cerca del bolsillo, por si se presentaba la situación de que tenia que usar su varita.

Caminaba y caminaba, le pesaban las cosas, aunque solo llevaba la jaula de Hedwing ya que este lo dejo salir, y que después lo buscara, le estorbaba mucho, y lo deja casi sin mucha movilidad.

Pensó en muchos lugares en los que podía ir, pero ninguno de ellos le gustaba, cuando por su mente paso la casa de Sirius en Grimunld Place, aunque lo le agradaba mucho la idea, por ciertas circunstancias como el retrato de la madre de Sirius que gritaba atrocidades y groserías, y algunas cosillas mas, era un lugar muy seguro, claro si todavía tuviera la protección que le había puesto Dumbuldore cuando fue cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Se decidió ir para allá, pero como lo haría?

Pensaba una y otra vez la forma en la que iría hacia Grimunld Place, pensaba en muchas cosas, desde tomar un carro muggles, pero tal vez este no sabia donde estaba, o quizás caminando pero no sabia donde estaba, la ultima vez fueron volando, pero si lo intentara se perdería, porque seguía sin saber donde era ese lugar, pero en ese se le ocurrió que podía aparecerse, poniéndose su capa de invisibilidad por si algún muggles miraba cuando el se apareciera, busco un lugar desierto, saco su capa y se la puso, agarro muy bien sus cosas y pensó rápidamente en Grimunld Place, recordando cada paso para la aparición, en eso sintió una extraña sensación que ya había sentido, pero que aun no se acostumbraba a ella y que no le gustaba, pero en unos segundo ya estaba enfrene de la puerta de la casa de Sirius, checo por todas parte que nadie anduviera viendo hacia el y entro en la casa, cerro rápido metiendo con velocidad su equipaje y cerrando la puerta, se quito la capa, miro para todos lados y la casa estaba algo desordenada, sucia y muy fría, por suerte el retrato de la madre de Sirus no hizo ningún ruido, dejo su equipaje ahí, y fue a darle un vistazo a la casa, había polvo por todos lados, en cada paso que daba se acordaba de algun recuerdo con sus amigos o con Sirius, recordaba el comedor, algunas conversaciones que tuvo con Sirius y con el señor Weasley; cuando entro a otra habitación recordó algunas bromas con sus amigos y con los hermanos de Ron, también recordaba a Ginny, como la extrañaba, pero siguió viendo la habitación, intentando no recordar también eso. Recordó que en esa habitación habían hecho limpieza a la que ellos tuvieron que hacerla a la fuerza, ya que la señora weasley los obligo, y aunque tenia algo de divertido, recordaba una que otra conversación chusca con Sirius haciendo que Harry se riera por primera vez hace mucho tiempo, pero de pronto todo eso se borro y se torno tristeza, fijo su mirada en la chimenea de una habitación, recordando que era aquella por la que quería saber si Virus estaba bien y la cual Kreacker le dijo que el estaba en el ministerio, claro eso era mentira, y por esa mentira hizo que el fuera hacia el ministerio, para ir por Sirius, para salvarlo, pero en ese momento sentía la culpabilidad, tal vez por hacerse el héroe, fue por la razón por la que Sirius murió, tal vez si el se hubiera quedado en su cuarto esa noche, nada de eso hubiera pasado, y se inundo en una profunda tristeza, y poniendo su mano en la chimenea bajo la mirada y no aguanto las ganas de llorar, derramando varias lágrimas por las que una vez no pudo hacerlo, haciéndolo solo descargando su ira contra el profesor Dumbuldore, pero necesitaba sacar la tristeza y en ese momento lo estaba haciendo…

Subió todo su equipaje a una habitación cerca de las escaleras, recordando que esa era la habitación que una vez tuvo cuando llego hace 2 años. Acomodo todo como pudo y viendo que estaba sucio, solo sacudió la parte que ocupaba y ya, se acostó en la cama y pensó que tendría que ir al Callejo Diagon, por dinero e ir a comer en el caldero Chorreante ya que tenía hambre y después ira al Valle Godric, y suponiendo que la forma que llegaría a ambos lados era apareciéndose, pues decidió dormir otro poco y se quedo pensando si recibiría alguna felicitación de parte de algún amigo.

Un ruido zurdo lo despertó, abrió los ojos y en la parte de enfrente, arriba del ropero, se encontraban 5 lechuza, una de ella era Hedwing que fue hacia el, dándole una pequeños piquetitos cariñosos como una felicitación, y nuevamente se fue hacia el ropero, las otras cuatro lechuzas cartas dos de ellas traían dos paquetes una mas pequeño que el otros, Harry les quito rápidamente los paquetes y cartas, cuando Harry les quito todo a las lechuzas estas se fueron dejando a Harry con lo paquetes; Harry se sentó y abrió la primera carta que supuso era de Ron, pero antes de empezarla a leer, llegaron 3 lechuzas, dos llevaban un gran paquete y la otra una carta, se las quito rápidamente ya que pesaba, y cuando tenia la carta y el paquete en las manos estas se fueron. El paquete y la carta supuso que eran de Hagrid por la letra, así que los dejo en la cama y decidió leer primero las demás. Abrió todas las cartas, todos les mandaban muchas felicitación y muchas cosas en las que ellas se encontraba que se cuidara mucho, ninguno de ellos se había percatado de que el no estaba en casa de los Durleys, así que no se preocupo mucho, cuando vio la cuarta carta era de Lupin la cual le intereso mucho.

_Harry:_

_Perdón por no haberte regalado nada, e estado algo ocupado, ya sabes, si que Feliz Cumpleaños, tal vez, como supuse te saliste de la casa de tus tios, y creo que estas ahora en la casa de Sirius, sabes escogiste muy bien, sigue teniendo las protecciones de la Orden de Fénix cuando era cuartel, tanto Dumbuldore y yo decidimos dejarlo por si tu decidías ir hacia allá, así que estas seguro ahí. Bueno espero que la pases bien, pronto te iré a visitar, así que no salgas mucho tiempo a solas por las calles._

_Bye _

_Atte: Remus Lupin_

De todas las cartas, era el único que había adivinado que estaba ahí, y aunque le alegro algo, la idea de que viniera a visitarlo era agradable.

Ron le regalo varios dulces y varios juguetes que le mandaron los gemelos, mientras que Ginny le mando un corazón de peluche, grabándole en el "Harry Te Amo", Hermione le regalo un gorro de tela de color negro, y otro equipo para el arreglo de su escoa, Hagrid le mando los típico dulce y golosinas, pero esta vez le mando un rejos, que no era común, sino que este avisaba si había peligro cerca y quien era quien se te acercaba y aunque que no funcionaria muy bien que digamos, pues se lo puso ya que hasta eso no estaba nada mal y se veía normal.

Ese día Harry hizo solo un viaje, al Callejón Diagon para comer algo y sacar su dinero de Grigonnts, no se tardo mucho en sacar dinero, nadie lo reconoció por suerte, ya que llevaba el gorro que le dio Hermione, para taparle la cicatriz y así no lo reconociera, cuando termino de sacar su dinero e ir comer, busco una librería donde compraría un libro que hablara algo de elfos, pero no encontró otra cosa que solamente elfos domésticos que no iba nada relacionado con lo que el quería, así que mejor se regreso a la casa de Sirius y busco alguna cosas ahí, dándose unas vueltas por la casa conociendo otras habitaciones que no había visto.

Cuando llego su cuarto desempaco unas cosas y se puso ahora a pensar en los Hoxcrues, pensado que solo faltaban 3 por destruir y esa era la única forma para matarlo, sabia que los Hoxcrues eran partes del alma de un mago, esta era magia negra, y que solo lo obtenía matando a otras personas, pero que solo pocos habían obtenido dividir su alma en dos, pero Voldemort no, el quería dividirlo en 7, el recordaba los que ya se habías destruido, desde el diario, el anillo, y el medallón, que era un dilema, luego pensó que faltaban las otras tres, que supusieron el y Dumbuldore que era alguna cosa importante de cada casa de Hogwarts, ya sabia que era una copa de Hufflepuff, otra que no sabían que era , pero sabían que era de Gryffindor y de Revenclaw… siguió pensando en cualquier posibilidad de que cosas serian y donde se encontrarían, que de seguro no eran muy fáciles de encontrar, pero de pronto le ganaba el sueño y solo recordó que mañana tenia que ir al Valle Godric, necesitaba ir tal vez de ahí encontraba diversas respuestas.


End file.
